l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Keepers of the Books of Enlightenment
The Keepers of the Books of Enlightenment were those who solved the challenges set down by Rosoku, the descendant of Shinsei, to pass on the legacy of Shinsei in 1165. The Challenges Rosoku set forth six challenges, one representing the wisdom of each of the five elements, and the last book should be given to a truly enlightened soul. Wisdom Gained, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2.11) The books were magically hidden throughout Rokugan, and the challengers were allowed to attempt to solve the challenges in any manner, with the kami as the judges. Everyone would know when a challenge was fulfilled because the new Keeper would be shown the location of the appropriate book by the kami. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf The challenges were as follows: * The Book of Air was awarded to the scholar who could contain one thousand years of learning on a single parchment. * The Book of Earth was awarded to the smith who crafted a helmet strong enough to shatter one thousand blades. * The Book of Fire was awarded to the warrior who could defeat a thousand enemies in a single stroke. * The Book of Water was awarded to the general who could lead his armies from one end of Rokugan to the other in a single night. * The Book of Void was awarded to the sage who could perform a task greater than the other four things combined. * The Book of Five Rings was awarded to the truly enlightened soul who could complete all five of these tasks, becoming the Keeper of the Five Rings. The Books All books were designed in style that was more like a gaijin's tome, with individual rectangular pages bound and held within covers of wood and heavy cloth. Book of Air, p. 103 The Keepers Those who originally solved these challenges were: * Mirumoto Masae - Keeper of Air * Kaiu Sugimoto - Keeper of Earth Duty, Like a Mountain by Rich Wulf * Kakita Tsuken - Keeper of Fire Blue Skies by Rich Wulf * Asahina Hira - Keeper of Void The Touch of the Void by Shawn Carman * Doji Jun'ai - Keeper of Water * Asahina Sekawa - Keeper of the Five Rings Fate of the Five Rings (Gencon Results), by Rich Wulf It was not immediately apparent if there would be successors to these positions upon the death or retirement of the current Keeper or not. Enlightenment None of the Keepers actively sought their position. Each of them achieved their new perspective by overcoming their preconceived notions. None sought a challenge to overcome. None scoured the Empire in search of an obstacle worthy of their prowess. They found their path through happenstance. Enlightenment could not be sought, only discovered. Rulebook Story, (Test of Enlightenment) Sekawa's Departure In 1169, following the discovery of Rosoku's infant son, Asahina Sekawa gave up his position as the Keeper of the Five Rings and travelled north of Rokugan with the child, to ensure that the Empire would have the guidance of Shinsei's line again in the future. The Truest Test: Aftermath by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Book of Shadows Later, a group of samurai sought the Book of Shadows, the allegedly lost Seventh Book of Enlightenment. They found it in a monastery in a mountain range, which sat in a plateau between two spirals known as the Serpent's Fangs. Vacant Throne, p. 166 Brotherhood of Shinsei The Keepers kept their allegiance to their clan, but they also bore the mon of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. The Destroyer War, Part 16, by Shawn Carman Age of Conquest At the beginning of the Age of Conquest, only three of the Keepers still maintained their position; Masae, Tsuken and Jun'ai. Daidoji Ebizo had obtained the mantle of Keeper of Earth, while Iuchi Abodan had become the Keeper of Void. In addition, two more keepers had been appointed in Asahina Sakiko and Soshi Nikaro, Keepers of Thunder and Jade respectively. Another keeper, Kakita Hideo, was the Keeper of Obsidian. In addition, a fourth new keeper, the Keeper of Shadow, was created, although only Hideo could contact the keeper. The Keeper of Shadow was not considered a true keeper by all of the other keepers. Philosophies, by Shawn Carman Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Magic and Religion Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Shinsei